smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elves
Elves are small pointy-eared humanoid creatures that live in forests and have rarely appeared within the Smurfs cartoon and comics. Elves share the same skin pigment as humans, although some may be green like imps, and they are usually as tall or slightly taller than Smurfs. Female elf children resemble fairies due to having bug-like wings on their backs. There is a also different variety of elves known as woodelves who tend to the plant life within forests. Smurfs have also been mistaken for elves on several occasions. In Mainstream Media In the Smurfs comic book story "The Little Tree", the Smurfs meet a little elf named Vini who had been protecting her cursed sister who had been turned into a tree. A Woodelf named Laconia appeared in the episode "Smurfing In Sign Language" and became a close friend of the smurfs. In "Baby's First Christmas", Nicholas wished that he had a band of little elves to help him make toys. A green elf appeared in the episode "The Grouchiest Game In Town", where he was magically imprisoned by the Game Master for use in his his twisted board game. He was later freed along with the other prisoners thanks to Grouchy Smurf and returned to his family of elves safe and sound. In "A Loss Of Smurf", a narcissistic elf named Lofty who came from a far away land tricked Vanity Smurf into giving up his mirror in exchange for information about a beauty enhancing pool which was actually cursed water that turned anyone into Wartmongers. In "Clumsy's Cloud", the Smurfs sought out a hoarding elf named Glut in order to get his silver lining to stop a Castaway Cloud from destroying their village. In "Papa's Last Spell", Papa Smurf performed his magic before an audience of esteemed elf and imp wizards. In "The Magic Sack of Mr. Nicholas", Nicholas at some point got his Christmas wish from last time and now had elf helpers, and these green elves have proven loyal and invaluable in helping Nicholas make his toys. However, they had recently become ill due to Elfluenza and were unable to wrap the toys they had made. So to help him finish his work, Nicholas called upon the aid of the Smurfs. In the comic book story "Bombollino Visits The Smurfs", the Smurfs met a traveling elf musician named Bombollino. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Elves are among the most fascinating and well-known races in the Aeon of the Champion ''story series, given the diverse types of elf on Middle-Earth and beyond. The first elves where 'night elves, who descended from the dark trolls over 20,000 years ago. A tribe of dark trolls who preferred a peaceful lifestyle to the imperalistic tendencies of their brethren secluded themselves in the retreat of the Midnight Glade, an elusive forest long enchanted by the Wild Gods. It is around this area, in western Vigrith, that they established their civilisation, which revolved heavily around druidism and benevolent nature magic. The arcane, though studied by some elves, was viewed with great suspicion and looked down upon by the majority of their society. When the King Smurf, Dan'Ariz, summoned the Marching Horde into Middle-Earth via the creation of the Cerulean Portal, the night elves realised that the home they had known for thousands of years was in serious peril, and they moved to protect it at all costs. Allying with the rebel leaders, Lord Shen'Gan and Archmage Tiberian, the night elves helped the resistant smurfs to topple corrupt regime and destroy the Well of Wonders, bringing down the Cerulean Plateau which in turn collapsed the Well of Wonders via loss of power, preventing Sargamon from entering into the world for good. In the aftermath of this near-catastrophe, the night elves officially outlawed the use of arcane magic, for they saw it as a dangerous and uncontrollable tool. The elves who disagreed with the arcane ban had one of two reactions: the first group, dissatisfied with how their society had changed, were exiled from Vigrith and set sail for the Eastern Kingdoms, founding the settlement of Quel'doria and renaming themselves '''high elves. The second group did not forgive the night elves for being so magophobic. The most outspoken voice in this group was the esteemed mage Gladis Nightwalker, who was already tainted by the War of the Ancients for allying with Dan'Ariz and his high caste. Unbeknown to the night elves, Gladis had stolen several vials of water from the Well of Wonders prior to the destruction of the Cerulean Plateau, and sent an arcane storm roaring through the Midnight Glade. Horrified, the night elves blinded her and cast her into the wilderness to die off. Not willing to die in humiliation, Gladis gathered her supporters and fled from Middle-Earth entirely, and, with the remaining power she had, led them to the world of Alfheim where they became the twilight elves. Dark elves also exist, though it is unknown where they originated from. Category:Races Category:Open to Community